


Never alone

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully snuggles up and thinks





	Never alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Never alone

### Never alone

#### by norgco
    
    
         From: "norgco" <>
         Date: Sunday, April 27, 2003 1:25 AM
         Title: Never alone
         Author: norgco     
         Category: First time Scully/Reyes, Mulder/Scully friendship
         Summary: Scully snuggles up and thinks
         Rating: NC-17
         Disclaimer: All characters owned by Chris Carter, unless I
         am mistaken.
         Feedback: My first Scully/Reyes story, I need feedback if
         there is going to be any more.
    

* * *

Dana Scully did not normally get performance anxiety, but it had been her first time with a woman, and she had been a little scared. Monica seemed to really know what she was doing, while she had been working from enthusiasm and massive ignorance. Having had things done to her by the men she had bedded was not the same as doing them herself, after all. 

The other woman had certainly SEEMED to enjoy herself, towards the end bucking around like a rodeo bronco. Scully had had no idea it was that eating pussy was that hard on the neck and jaw muscles, and with the other agent's hips jumping around like that it was real work. 

Pleasant work, though. And it made it just that much more special when the favour was returned, and it was Dogget's partner who was running her tongue over Dana's clit, inserting fingers into her wet passage. And then the whole hand pumping, tongue flickering, doing both at once had to involve a lot of experience and flexibility, it just had to... 

The other agent was sleeping now, a warm, soft presence in the bed that was good to snuggle up to. Mulder was on a case with Dogget, having made sure that his feelings about all this were clearly understood by her and Reyes. 

"Agent Reyes, Scully is the other half of my soul, I am not a complete human being without her in my life." He had been looking the somewhat strange agent directly in the eyes, refusing to allow her to break eye contact. It was like staring into an industrial laser. "If you break her heart there will be nowhere safe on the planet, I will hunt you down and make you beg me to kill you. She loves you, you know, and I hope you love her as much, make her happy." 

And with that he had kissed them both on the cheek and left the hotel room in Philadelphia that they were now in. Mulder could be a pain in the neck at times, but Scully could not have felt as strongly as she did for him if he was a total asshole. It was he who had taken each aside and pointed out that the other was in love with her, after all, and arranged this weekend, complete with paying for the bridal suite. 

"Your first time together should be special, and I can afford it." Had been his comment. Reyes had been surprised, like many in the bureau, she had been aware of the rumors that they were a romantic couple. The untrue rumors. 

They were far two strange a pairing for anything like that. They had shared a bed, the sex had been good, but they were not in love. It was that the `other half of my soul' comment was not romantic, it was a diagnosis from a skilled psychologist. They balanced each other's quirks, which did not need or create a love affair. 

Monica, on the other hand, had filled a need in her soul to be loved and to love, one no man had ever really satisfied. No man had ever satisfied her sexually the way the woman next to her had either. The taller woman was sleeping on her side, allowing the red head to loop her arm over her side and cup one breast in her hand as she smelled the freshly shampooed hair of the other. The feel of a wet, lathered up woman's body in the shower, Reyes hands sliding over her breasts, her nipples... Not memories to help her sleep, but wonderful ones to help her through her life. 

Like the warmth of a woman's body, to let her know she was not alone, would never be alone again. She had Monica, she had love.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to norgco


End file.
